Live to Surprise
by toavoidconversation
Summary: One Shot, which may become a series if people are interested: Severus and Lily meet in the Astronomy Tower, and each surprises the other. Fluff, Snily... enough said, really. Please Read and Review.
1. Never Been Kissed

**Live to Surprise**

_Dedicated to __**PurplePrincess77**_

Severus felt, rather than heard, Lily Evans approach him as he sat on the window-ledge of the Astronomy Tower. He didn't even have to look round to know for sure it was her; he had memorised her walking pattern, he could hear her breathing. Most importantly, he could smell her unique scent carried through the air, that interesting combination of cinnamon, musk and an altogether more fruity tone. He couldn't identify it, even with his keen sense of smell, but it was something which was distinctly _her_.

He continued to look out of the window, and listened to her quite footsteps as she approached. Without saying a word, she came right up behind him and pushed a small hand into his.

Severus couldn't help himself; he had to respond. "Lily, you're freezing," he said, wrapping his fingers around hers. She pushed herself closer to him, and he turned towards her slightly so he could pull her tiny frame to sit next to him on the ledge, and loop his arm around her.

"Of course I am," Lily replied with a small smile. "It's the middle of the night, in December, at the top of the stone Astronomy Tower."

Lily leaned her body into Severus' and she felt his chest vibrate against her cheek as he chuckled gently. "Still," he replied, and she felt his breath tickle the top of her head, "Still, you are the fiery Gryffindor, you should be eternally warm."

"And you, oh miserable dungeon bat, should be all cold and nasty, but you're not; you are toasty warm," the redhead replied. "So I guess we live to surprise."

Severus' lips quirked into a small smile. "I suppose we do."

He pressed his lips to Lily's hair, relishing in the softness of the gentle auburn waves. She shivered, then slipped an arm around his back. He marvelled, not for the first time, at how Lily could bear to be so close to him. She had described him very aptly when she'd referred to him as the 'miserable dungeon bat'; that was how most viewed him, and everyone kept their distance, even his fellow Slytherins and Death Eaters.

Everyone except Lily; the girl who had captured his attention right from the start, before they had even come to Hogwarts and everything had become far more complicated, before they were Sorted into rival houses, before that James Potter set eyes on her...

She still cared about him, she still wanted to be friends with him, even after nearly five years of the powers that be trying to separate them, since they arrived at the school for the very first time on the Hogwarts Express, both wide-eyed with awe and innocence of the prejudice that would engulf them both, more than either of them expected.

He was still musing over this fact, closing his eyes slightly as a wave of nostalgia struck him, when he felt Lily shifting in his arms. Raising his head to look at her, he found his dark eyes met her bright green ones as she looked up at him and smiled.

"What're you thinking, Sev?" she asked curiously.

"Who says I was thinking at all?"

Lily smirked playfully. "I could hear the gears of your brain whirring and clunking."

Severus shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "I think very silently, thank you very much," he murmured, prodding Lily in the side with the hand that was holding her against his lap. She squealed and wriggled a little, but much to his surprise, she didn't get up. If anything, she snuggled closer.

"Well, do you mind me interrupting your silent thinking? Y'see, I was doing some thinking myself..."

"Ah, so the whirring and clunking could have been _your_ brain working."

"Oh, shut up! Anyway, I was thinking, and...well, I was wondering something."

"And what, pray tell, were you wondering, Miss Evans?" Severus replied teasingly. Merlin, this girl brought out the best in him. He wasn't normally in this playful a mood during his regular visits to the Astronomy Tower.

"I was wondering, what it was like...to do _this_."

And before Severus even had a chance to react, Lily's lips were on his, softly pushing against him. He stayed frozen for a few seconds, purely out of shock. He felt Lily stiffen and begin to pull away, and it was as if something clicked in his mind.

He placed his hand on Lily's cheek and pulled her closer before she could pull away any more, and he felt her relax into the kiss. She sucked gently on his bottom lip; he opened his mouth almost instinctively, and her smell and taste overloaded his senses. It was completely overwhelming; he had often thought about what it might be like to kiss Lily Evans, but nothing he had imagined had prepared him for this feeling of complete fulfilment and ecstasy.

Her hands had found their way to his hair, and she briefly acknowledged the fact that it wasn't greasy at all, unlike the description it had always been given, especially by the Marauders. But the thought was lost as she felt his hand, as warm as ever, pressing into the small of her back.

She pulled back, slightly breathless as she looked into his eyes, emerald locked onto onyx. "We shouldn't push it any further, Sev," she said, with a hint of regret. "Thank you, though."

Severus couldn't help but smile. "Was that all you were wondering, Miss Evans?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, referring to her words earlier.

She snorted, which was both indelicate but endearing at the same time. "Of course it wasn't," she said. "But like I said, we shouldn't push it. I think having my first kiss tonight is enough of an accomplishment."

Severus frowned a little, taken aback at her words. "Your first? Your first ever?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, it's all very amusing, Lily Evans has never been kissed, and she's gotten to the ripe old age of sixteen..."

Severus placed a finger on her lips. "There's nothing amusing about it. I'm just surprised...I would have thought there were plenty of people lining up to share a kiss with you."

"Yes, well, like I said, I live to surprise," she mumbled against his finger. He took his finger away, and she looked away, as if trying to decide whether to say something else or not. He saw in her body language that she had decided to share her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she admitted shyly, still not making eye-contact, and with a blush rising over her cheeks, "And you're right...a lot of people have...well...approached me, but..." she lifted her gaze to his again. "But...I sort of always wanted to share my first kiss with _you_."

Severus stared, dumbfounded for a few milliseconds, before his brain kicked in. She had wanted to kiss him. _She _had wanted to kiss _him_. _Lily Evans_ had wanted to kiss _him_.

He could see her anxiously waiting for a response, biting her lip as she tried to read his facial expressions. When he said nothing, she quietly murmured, "Sev?"

She relaxed a little as she saw him smile ever so slightly. "Well, like you say, you live to surprise," he said. After a pause, in which Lily continued to look a little unsure at his reply, he continued. "Shall I surprise you a little now?"

She nodded. Severus bent down until his lips were grazing her ear.

"Until tonight, I'd only ever been kissed in my dreams..." he whispered. "But in all of those dreams, the only person who had ever kissed me was _you_."

He felt her shiver, and then he sat up so she could turn to face him. "Really?" she asked softly, the blush never fading. He nodded. "Well," she said with a shy smile. "I suppose we really do live to surprise."

She surprised him once more as she pulled him in for another kiss. But then, Severus didn't think Lily would ever cease to surprise him.

_~Fin~_

_A/N: So just a bit of light Snily fluff for you there, I hope you liked! I think this scene fits best set in their fifth year, before the whole "Mudblood" incident. I apologise if they seem a little OOC, but that's just how I see them at this age._

_This might turn out as a series of one-shots...what do you say to that idea?_

_**Reviews make me very happy xx**_


	2. Define 'Friend'

_A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. I have decided to make this a collection of one-shots, which do not necessarily run chronologically, nor will there be a plot._

_I personally think this little one is set a few months after their first kiss. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Severus..."<p>

Severus looked down at the girl who was lying on the blanket laid on the grass, her feet in his lap, her red hair falling behind her as she propped herself up on her elbows.

She had been reading their Herbology textbook aloud, preparing for an essay they were going to write later. Severus had been listening, content to just enjoy the sound of her voice. Until she spoke his name, he had forgotten that he was supposed to actually be learning.

"Lily..." he replied in imitation.

Lily rolled her eyes good naturedly. "It's getting quite late now, isn't it? We should be getting back."

"It was late when we started," Severus pointed out, and he was right; they had agreed to meet at midnight, just to spend some time with each other. It was a rare dry night in February, and with the help of thick robes and a few warming charms, the two of them had managed to make themselves quite comfortable.

Lily smiled. "True," she admitted, "but still, we have lessons in the morning...well, later this morning now, I suppose..."

"Ah yes, let's see, what is Miss Evans' Thursday timetable?" Severus said quietly, with an air of someone who was deep in thought. Lily giggled as she sat up to swat him playfully. He chuckled, but couldn't help missing the warmth of her feet in his lap. She leant against his side and he pulled her close, breathing her in; that unique "Lily" scent.

"Double Charms, Herbology, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy and finally, Potions..." Severus recited without even thinking about it. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You know my timetable?" she asked, unsure whether to be flattered or disturbed.

Severus nodded, but added "It isn't that different to mine, Lily. Although why you do Muggle Studies is beyond me..." Lily swatted him once again.

"I happen to like Muggle Studies!" she insisted. "Anyway, it's a little creepy that you know my timetable, Sev."

"No, it isn't."

"It is!" Lily exclaimed. "You're such a stalker!" she collapsed into giggles.

"I am not,"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" Severus protested once more, giving into his friend's childish game with a chuckle.

"You are, Sev," Lily disagreed, resting her head on his shoulder. "You know everything about me...my timetable, my favourite meal, my wand core..."

Severus pulled her closer to him, and her head fell to his chest, allowing him to rest his chin in her hair. "I'm not your stalker, Lily," he said quietly. "I'm your friend."

Lily twisted her head up to meet his eyes. "My friend..."

Severus smirked. "Yes, your friend; A person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection. Surely you've heard of those?"

Lily flicked his nose gently. "Aw, shush, of course I've heard of a friend, you daft boy." She leant up and brushed her lips briefly against his cheek. "I couldn't have asked for a better one right here."

She curled up to him and he drew her into a hug. He was content just to hold her, and absorb the feeling of her being his friend. He felt emotion well up somewhere in his chest as his subconscious brought up the one thought that he tried so hard to suppress.

How much longer would this last? How much longer would he be able to hold his Lily close to him, and how much longer would she still see him as a friend? Voldemort was getting a larger band of supporters by the day, and it was inevitable that one day Severus would be made to join their ranks. And that one day would signal the end of this very special friendship Severus shared with Lily. It would signal the end of his only friendship. Was he ready to sacrifice that?

No. Not ever.

The question was, would he have a choice?

He buried his nose into Lily's hair, attempting to erase the morose thoughts with her scent.

Lily absently traced a light pattern on Severus' chest, content to just sit and listen to the solid beating of his heart. Severus was the most solid friend she had ever had, that much was true. Sure, he had his moments of nastiness, but that was bound to happen when he was surrounded by judgemental Slytherins all day long. And he always came to apologise. She wondered how long this comfortable relationship could last, how long it would be until she was forced into hiding to escape the Death Eaters, which she had heard were getting stronger every day. Would she get to stay another year? Another two years?

Another day?

Whenever the time came, she knew she wouldn't be ready to leave. She had to stop thinking about it.

"Sev..." she breathed.

"Mmm?" his breath vibrated in her hair.

"It really is getting late now."

"Mm-hmm." Severus mumbled in agreement.

"C'mon, let's go."

Reluctantly, she pulled away, and stood up, holding out a hand for him to help him up. Once they were both standing, Severus flicked his wand to pick up the blanket and the book, and then surprised Lily by picking her up and swinging her onto his back. She squealed with shock and wriggled to get down.

"Sev! Put me down!" she said with a giggle.

"Oh no, we cannot allow the lady to be any more tired tonight. She has a long day in the morning," Severus said with a smirk, and with a playful smile, Lily gave in and relaxed her chin on the top of his head.

The two made their way up to the castle, exchanging friendly banter, each one trying not to think about the day they might have to leave the other.

**Reviews make me so happy x**


End file.
